The present invention relates to a disc drive system where data is stored on discs for selective access via a disc head. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved disc head design for supporting transducer elements relative to a disc surface for operation of a disc drive.
Disc drive systems are known which include disc heads which are supported relative to a disc surface to fly above a disc surface for operation of transducer elements. In particular, the disc heads include a slider which includes an air bearing surface (xe2x80x9cABSxe2x80x9d). The slider is supported so that the air bearing surface faces the disc surface during operation. Typically, an air bearing surface includes raised rail and recessed surfaces which define a hydrodynamic air bearing surface, which provides lifting force in cooperation with the rotation of the disc below the air bearing surface.
The slider includes a leading edge and a trailing edge. The slider is oriented relative to the rotation of the disc so that air flows via rotation of the disc from the leading edge to the trailing edge of the air bearing surface to lift the leading edge of the slider. The slider flies at a pitch angle where the leading edge of the slider is elevated above the trailing edge of the slider in a known manner. Transducers are supported relative to the trailing edge of the slider for read and write operations.
Known transducers include inductive-type transducers and magnetoresistive-type transducers. Such transducers are fabricated on the leading edge of the slider by known film deposition techniques. In particular, the slider includes a substrate layer. The substrate is typically formed of a mixture of ceramic compounds, such as Al2O3 (xe2x80x9cAluminaxe2x80x9d) and TiC (xe2x80x9cTitanium Carbidexe2x80x9d); and the transducer elements are typically embedded within an Alumina layer, which is deposited on the slider substrate in a known manner to form a thin film head.
Typically, a disc includes a landing zone and a data zone. Data is stored in the data zone and not in the landing zone. Prior to operation of the disc drive, the slider rests on the landing zone. During operation of the disc drive, the slider takes off and lands on the landing zone of the disc surface for contact starts and stops (xe2x80x9cCSSxe2x80x9d). The slider flies at an angle so that the trailing edge supporting the transducer elements is located proximate to the disc surface.
Additionally, during operation, shock may force the head to contact or slap the disc surface; or, alternatively, the contour of the disc surface may be uneven such that the slider contacts asperities in the disc surface. Due to the fly pitch angle of the slider, the slider tends to contact the disc surface proximate to the trailing edge where the transducers are located. Sliders are being designed to fly at lower fly heights, thereby increasing the propensity of head contact with the disc surface. Continued contact of the head with the disc surface over time wears down the Alumina layer of the thin film head, which may damage transducers and lead to failure of the disc drive. In an MR head, contact between the head and disc surface may heat the MR elements causing a large spike in the output of the MR element, which disrupts its ability to read data from the disc surface. This is known as a thermal asperity. Thus, it is desirable to reduce wear due to head contact with the disc surface to reduce the effect of thermal asperities and damage to the transducer elements. The present invention provides a solution to this and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.
The present invention relates to an improved disc head for increased protection for the transducer elements and reduction of thermal asperities. The disc head includes deposited members formed proximate to transducer elements at a contact interface between the head and disc surface. Preferably, the wear members are formed of a diamond-like carbon. These and various other features as well as advantages which characterize the present invention will be apparent upon reading of the following detailed description and review of the associated drawings.